


Favourite Cardigan (Art)

by Ookami777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami777/pseuds/Ookami777
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Favourite Cardigan (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [favourite cardigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619175) by [belizafryler (embracedself)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler). 




End file.
